


Fun and Games

by Pumpkin_Jellicle



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fun, Kittens, Play Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Jellicle/pseuds/Pumpkin_Jellicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Munkustrap needs to let himself go once in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

The sun was high in the sky as Munkustrap climbed on top of the old tyre to relieve Alonzo of his duties. The black and white tom was draped out over the tyre as he had been since sunrise, watching the kits play.

He stretched and got up, smiling at his friend. "Already? Munkustrap do you ever sleep?" He asked, having only taken over from him at dawn. 

"Sleep can wait." he informed him, his duties to the tribe were much more important. "Go on, she's waiting for you." Munkustrap nodded towards Rumpleteazer who was watching them, tail flicking impatiently. 

Alonzo grinned and nuzzled his friends head with his own before jumping down to great his favourite young queen. 

Munkustrap smiled as he watched them go, the two of them could be like kits themselves. He wished he could be as care free. 

He crouched down, stifling a yawn, and watched the youngest tribe members enjoy themselves. Two of them seemed to be having a very serious discussion, he couldn't hear them but a secret between Tumblebrutus and Pounicval never meant anything good. It wasn't long before Pounce approached him. 

"Come play with us!" He said with a cheeky grin. 

"I'm fine, thank you." Munkustrap replied politely, his job was to watch them not to mess around. He simply didn't have time for fun and games, nor could he afford to let his guard down.

Pouncival wasn't taking no for an answer, he climbed up and grabbed hold of Munkustrap's arm and all but dragged him off the tyre. 

As soon as Munkustrap touched the floor the kittens were on him. Tumblebrutus jumped up onto his back and Etcetera slid between his legs and batted at his tail. Victoria and Jemima were a little more cautious, he was their protector after all and they had to be polite. However that didn't stop Electra who climbed onto Pounce's shoulders so she could hit Tumble with her paw. 

The young tom slid down, nearly landing on top of Etcetera who now had her arms wrapped around poor Munkustrap's legs. 

The older tom sighed and wriggled out of her hold. Although when he caught sight of Victoria's disappointed face he figured, what the hell. He dropped down onto all fours where he was immediately jumped on by Pouncival who promptly fell off the other side.

Munkustrap laughed and this time was able to catch him before he jumped on him again. The other kits were having none of this however. Jemima started chasing his tail, giggling each time he moved it out of her reach at the last minute. 

Tumblebrutus took the chance to dive at Munkustrap's legs, making him lose his balance and drop poor Pouncival on the floor. 

Munkustrap only just caught himself last minute with his arm, quickly sitting upright and grabbing hold of the troublesome tom and tickling his sides. Tumble shrieked and tried to escape, making him laugh. Victoria took it upon herself to save her friend and lay herself right across Munkustrap's arms so he couldn't reach his victim.

"Oh now you're asking for it!" He grinned going to tickle her too. Although the kits saw right through his plan and every one of them piled on top of him before he had the chance to stop them.

"We win we win!" Pouncival laughed triumphantly from on top of the pile. 

Munkustrap lifted his head up off the floor. "Oh no! What am I to do?" he wondered out loud, slightly short of breath, making the kittens laugh. He wriggled about, knocking Electra who was at the bottom of the pile onto the floor, making the rest of them tumble down after her.

The grey tabby laughed at the mess of kittens, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. That feeling was short lived as he heard someone clear their throat.

Above him stood Tugger, holding onto his belt and an eyebrow raised. "Having fun?" He asked, taking in the scene in front of him. 

Munkustrap quickly stood up and brushed himself down. "Just keeping the kittens entertained." He said awkwardly, wishing the ground would swallow him up. The kits themselves were now staring at the two silently, making the situation all the more uncomfortable.

"Right." Tugger replied with a smirk. 

Munkustrap avoided his brothers gaze and made his way back to the tyre. He was never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my silly little thing!


End file.
